Heee
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Dokter."/"Hm?"/"Aku punya permintaan."/ Dibuat berdasarkan Psycho-Pass Episode 13 S1 (anggap saja semacam missing scene), First POV sang dokter. ShinKane inside. RnR?


"Hmm, _psycho-pass_, _check_." Kudongakkan kepala, menatap sebentar angka yang tertera di layar, kemudian menulis tiga digit angka di atas kertas yang kupegang secara manual—tentunya dengan sebuah tatakan di bawahnya.

"Tingkat kejahatan, _check_."

"Denyut nadi, _ch_—"

"—Dokter."

"Hm?" Kutolehkan kepala ke sumber suara, menatap seorang pria bertubuh kekar serta rambut hitam yang tengah terbaring di kasur perawatan.

"Aku punya permintaan," katanya tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku.

.

.

.

**Title : Heee**

**Disclaimer : ****Psycho-Pass by Gen Urobuchi & Production I.G.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), diambil dari Psycho-Pass Season 1 episode 13 (anggap saja semacam **_**missing scene **_**#maunya), **_**first pov**_** sang dokter, dan hal nista lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Kulirik data menganai pasien yang tengah mengajakku bicara. Nama, Kougami Shinya. Pekerjaan, Penegak dari Divisi 1. Jenis kelamin, laki-laki—ah, aku nyaris memaki diri tolol jika sampai meragukan _gender_-nya. Golongan darah, B.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, mencoba memikirkan mengapa pasien ini mau-maunya memanggilku bahkan sampai mengatakan memiliki permintaan segala. Padahal sedari dulu jika ia masuk kemari dengan tujuan perawatan tak pernah buka mulut meski sekedar basa-basi, apa _mood_-nya sedang tidak enak lalu mencoba melampiaskannya padaku?

_Ugh_, dipikirkan saja sudah mengerikan. Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan alarm kejahatan untuk mengantisipasinya.

"A- ah, ada apa, Kougami-_kun_?" tanyaku sembari mengulas senyum ramah. Peraturan nomor satu seorang dokter, jagalah sikapmu dan tersenyum pada pasien agar kesehatan mereka semakin cepat pulih—dan akhirnya bisa keluar dari sini.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini," jawab lelaki itu pendek tanpa beban.

"Eh?" Aku—yang masih memperlihatkan senyum ramah nan palsu—segera membeku mendengarnya. Keluar dari sini ia bilang? Hei, dia baru saja dimasukkan kemarin malam dengan tiga timah panas bersarang di bagian tubuhnya—sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan? Tidak sayang tubuhnya yang mirip dengan para _seme_ di beberapa _doujinshi_?

Ah, jangan ada yang bilang kalau aku _fujoshi_. Atasanku bisa syok nanti.

"Kougami-_kun_ bicara apa…," aku mencoba tertawa, menganggapnya hanya lelucon belaka, "kau baru saja dimasukkan kemari kemarin dengan tiga peluru bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Proses penyembuhanmu butuh waktu—"

"—Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Dokter," sergah pria itu. Kali ini manik hitam kelamnya menatapku, seolah mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yaah, dia memang baik-baik saja, dengan bekas luka yang pastinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu, sungguh _baik-baik saja_.

"Tetap saja, Kougami-_kun_," aku mencoba membiarkan intonasiku tetap dalam keadaan normal, "kau butuh beberapa hari untuk pemulihan. Sebagai dokter yang menanganimu, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Paling cepat pun, kau bisa bertugas sekitar besok atau beberapa hari lagi," tuturku tenang, menelan semua amarah serta sumpah serapah yang ingin kulontarkan pada pria keras kepala yang satu ini.

"Itu terlalu lama." Penegak itu berdecak pelan, tanda tak terima dengan keputusanku barusan. _Tch_, tak tahu apa dia jika aku seenaknya memberi izin, atasanku bisa dengan mudah memotong gajiku dan itu akan mengurangi jatah membei _doujinshi_ bulananku?

Sekali lagi, tolong jangan ada yang membeberkan jati diriku sebagai _fujoshi_.

"Itu sudah prosedur, Kougami-_kun_," ujarku sembari menghela napas untuk pertama kalinya.

"Persetan dengan prosedur. Aku ingin keluar sekarang, siang ini," balasnya absolut.

"Memang apa yang terjadi, Kougami-_kun_?" tanyaku sembari duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Meladeni pria ini bisa-bisa membuat kaki pegal, lebih baik duduk sembari bercakap-cakap dengannya—hitung-hitung juga untuk mengasah kemampuan berinteraksiku dengan para Penegak atau siapa tahu saja nanti dia mau menjadi model _doujinshi_ku.

Nyaris saja aku terbang ke surga _yaoi_ jika tak tersadar bahwa aku masih memijaki bumi.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada bidangnya, "aku harus kembali."

"Kau pecandu kerja?" tanyaku dengan satu alis naik ke atas.

"Tidak lebih dari dua Inspektur di Divisiku."

Aku tergelak setelahnya.

"Jadi, Kougami-_kun_," aku berdehem sebentar, meredakan tawaku barusan, "kenapa kau ingin keluar dari sini?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia terdiam agak lama, mencari jawaban yang cukup pas untuk dilontarkan. "Ada yang harus kuperiksa."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Hn."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kau bisa memeriksanya besok, bagaimana?" tawarku masih dengan senyum ramah terlukis di bibirku.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus memeriksanya sekarang," sergahnya keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kuminta Ginoza—"

"—Harus aku sendiri yang memeriksanya, Dokter."

Aku menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seperti gosip para karyawan dan beberapa Penegak lain, ia sungguh keras kepala. Sepertinya aku harus menulis pada atasanku untuk tidak membiarkan dokter sepertiku berurusan dengan laki-laki semacamnya. Apa karena temannya tadi? Dia bertingkah seperti ini semenjak Kagari—pria dengan jepitan di rambutnya serta pakaian yang dipakai asal-asalan—tadi berkunjung.

"Bisa kau beritahu alasannya padaku, Kougami-_kun_?" tanyaku. "Aku janji tak akan mengatakan apapun. Bahkan pada Inspektur Ginoza-_san_ atau siapapun," lanjutku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Ia tampak menimbang, yaah, aku juga begitu pada orang yang tak terlalu kukenal.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kuperiksa," ujarnya tak lama.

_Hoo?_

Alisku terangkat satu, diam-diam senyumku berubah menjadi seringai licik ala _fujoshi_ tengah mencari asupan humu. Seorang Kagari dilema cinta, sudah basi. KOUGAMI SHINYA DILANDA CINTA? Siapapun itu betapa beruntungnya kau dicintai oleh Kougami Shinya yang tampan ini!

"Seseorang?" tanyaku seraya menyeringai. Pria itu terlihat kurang senang dengan pertanyaanku, biar sajalah, bukan setiap hari Kougami Shinya mau berbagi sesuatu yang ia pendam sendiri.

"Inspekturku melakukan pencocokan gambar, penggalian memori," jelasnya lagi dengan singkat.

"Inspektur yang mana? Rasanya Ginoza tak akan mungkin—"

"—Inspektur Tsunemori. Tsunemori Akane," potong pria itu cepat.

_Hoooo?_

Aku teringat seorang gadis yang pagi tadi mengunjungi pria ini—ya, aku mengingatnya! Perempuan berpakaian formal dengan rambut coklat dan manik berwarna senada. Ohh, manis juga pilihannya.

"Penggalian memori? Untuk apa?" tanyaku masih tak puas. Kurasa tak ada yang aneh dengan itu, memangnya cukup berbahaya?

"Keperluan kasus, Dokter," ia berdecak cukup kesal dengan rentetan pertanyaanku. "Sekarang, bisakah kau membiarkanku keluar?"

"Ti~dak~," jawabku dengan nada main-main. "Mana bisa hanya dengan itu aku meloloskan seorang pasien—dan juga Penegak—yang baru saja terluka cukup parah?"

"Ini bukan penggalian memori biasa, Dokter!" bentak Kougami cukup keras. Jelas sekali ia tengah tak terima setelah kukorek semua informasinya, "itu berbahaya! Inspektur Tsunemori bisa saja tidak selamat setelah penggalian memori itu!" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tak coba kau hubungi?" tanyaku sembari melirik sebuah gelang logam milik setiap orang yang bekerja di Biro Keamanan Publik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kucoba dan dia tidak mengangkatnya," pria itu kini mengetukkan jarinya di atas kasurnya. "Biarkan aku keluar atau kubakar seluruh ruanganmu," ancamnya kemudian.

OI! OI! OI! Itu sih sudah keterlaluan! Banyak _doujinshi_ yang kusimpan di sana! Tega sekali!

Mataku melirik ke arah layar monitor, melihat tingkat kejahatan si pria sudah naik namun tak sampai tingkat berbahaya sih.

Aku berdehem sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan pena, "Tingkat kejahatan—"

"_Tch_. Aku tak jadi membakar ruanganmu," decaknya.

Aku nyengir lebar. Ternyata _Sibly System_ masih berpihak padaku. Kuturunkan kembali pena yang kugenggam, lalu kembali berdehem demi mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, alasanmu ingin cepat keluar karena ingin menengok Inspekturmu itu?" tanyaku lagi. Yaah, hitung-hitung untuk mengecek bahwa dia tak tengah berbohong juga.

"Hn."

"Inspekturmu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dokter, aku tengah menjalani pemulihan, bukan tes kejiwaan."

Aku tergelak lagi, ketahuan tengah mencari informasi. "Rasa penasaran bisa membunuh, 'kan?"

Dia mendengus, "Dia tak seperti Inspektur pada umumnya."

_Hoo?_

"Dia menatap kami, para Penegak, sebagai detektif dan rekan kerja. Dia bahkan terlihat menganggap kami sebagai senior. Kami dihargai sebagai manusia, bukan anjing yang ada untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor," ceritanya. Aku memasang telinga sebaik mungkin, tak melewatkan satu kata pun untuk disimpan dalam memori.

Hee? Dia Inspektur macam itu? Memang sih, tak banyak Inspektur yang mau datang kemari demi menjenguk Penegaknya—bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Dan dia—yang kata Kougami-_kun_ adalah Inspektur Tsunemori—datang dan berada di ruangan ini cukup lama. Sulit dipercaya jika Kougami-_kun_ mau berdiskusi cukup lama—yaah, kecuali itu jika mengenai rincian kasus, sih.

"Lalu?" aku mencoba mengorek informasi semakin dalam.

"Apa kau tak tahu mengorek informasi orang lain bisa membahayakanmu, Dokter?" tanyanya sembari menatapku.

Aku tertawa lagi, ketahuan lagi.

"Maaf, Kougami-_kun_, aku cukup senang bisa mendengar penuturan ini darimu—yaah, bisa dibilang juga beruntung karena tak mengalami cedera apapun," kataku sambil meredakan tawa.

Dia mendengus, enggan menjawab atau sekedar mengomentariku.

"Jadi karena itu kau cukup tertarik dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan tertarik, Dokter. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," sergahnya.

"Baik, baik. Maafkan aku jika begitu," aku menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu," aku beranjak dari bangku, kemudian berjalan ke arah layar monitor, "berdasarkan kondisi _psycho-pass_mu, tingkat kejahatan, dan proses penyembuhan dari luka yang kemarin, untuk anak muda yang tengah dilanda cinta—"

"—Sudah kubilang aku tak menyukainya, Dokter. Dan aku sudah lebih dari 20 tahun," koreksinya.

"Hahaha, baik, baik. Untuk seorang Penegak yang bilang _tidak_ tengah dilanda cinta, kau kuperbolehkan bertugas lebih cepat," ralatku sembari menekan _keyboard_ yang ada di bawah layar monitor.

"_Pasien, Kougami Shinya. Pekerjaan, Penegak dari Divisi 1. Status, diperbolehkan bertugas siang ini. Diterima."_ Layar monitor memberi tanda setuju, sejenak warna mataku berubah menjadi warna biru lalu kembali normal seperti biasanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya sembari memberi senyum ramahku seperti biasa.

"Nah, bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Heh, sebagai dokter kau mau saja meloloskan kriminal laten semacamku," dengusnya sembari menyeringai mengejek.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus membalas budi sudah diberi informasi," _dan juga ide untuk cerita baruku,_ lanjutku dalam nurani.

"Jangan salah paham, Dokter. Dugaanmu bisa saja salah," katanya lagi.

"Tentu, Kougami-_kun_. Aku bisa saja _salah_," jawabku sembari terkikik geli.

"Terserah," katanya sembari membuang muka. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Satu lagi, Kougami-_kun_," kataku sembari menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang kubawa. "Kenapa kau mau susah-susah memeriksanya? Bukankah nanti kau juga akan mendapat laporannya?"

"Kagari menantangku," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan jelaga hitamnya dari jendela, "dia bilang kalau aku tak mungkin bisa membujuknya."

"Heee…."

"Dan," rupanya belum selesai, "dia Inspektur_ku_."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bertugas, Kougami Shinya-_kun_. Semoga berhasil," kataku sembari melangkah ke pintu keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri, meninggalkan pria itu yang tengah sibuk mengenang memori

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka dari ruangan Divisi 1 membuat Kagari menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu otomatis itu. Berdiri di sana, Kougami Shinya, yang baru saja mendapat tiga rentetan timah panas dan tengah melangkah santai masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hee?" Kagari terus menatap sosok itu, heran mengapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Kunizuka bertanya, layar monitor pun ia abaikan dan ikut memandangi pria hobi merokok tersebut seperti yang Kagari lakukan.

"Aku mengancam dokternya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan membakar ruangannya jika dia tetap menyuruhku tinggal di sana," aku Kougami sembari berjalan ke bangkunya.

"_Sasuga_, Kou-_chan_," kekeh Kagari.

"Aku bohong, aku membujuknya," ralat pria berambut hitam itu kemudian. "Selain itu, bagaimana dengan Inspektur Tsunemori?"

_Fufufu, aku melihatnya lho, Kougami-_kun_._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : SAYA BUAT APALAGI INI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #ditembak. Gatau kenapa ngebet pengen buat ini lagi jadi, yaa, yaudah lah buat aja huahahahaha #digebuk. Abisan saya merasa ambigu dengan kata-kata Kougami 'aku membujuknya' sih #tamparin.

Baiklah, mohon maaf dengan segala kesalahan seperti kesalahan tulis yang ada, OOC, dan beberapa hal aneh lainnya. RnR, _minna_? /pasang hestek #KembalikanKougami #PulangkanKougamiKeBKP/ #dihajar. Yak, semoga kalian terhibur dengan fik saya ini~! Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak semua!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
